


One Call Away

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sanvers - Freeform, emotional Maggie, i can't stop writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: "I will always be, only one call away, when you're just in need a tight, loving hug. Because you just need to be close to somebody. Need to feel their arms around you, need to hear the steady beat of their heart under your ear."





	

"I will always be, only _one call away_ , when you feel like your whole world is collapsing all around you. And nobody can hear your call for help."

Maggie smiled, shaking her head. Alex never ceased to amaze her.

"I will always be, only _one call away_ , when you're just in of need a tight, loving hug. Because you just need to be close to somebody. Need to feel their arms around you, need to hear the steady beat of their heart under your ear."

Her smile got bigger as her eyes started to water. She blinked several times and took a deep breath. Maggie wanted to keep it together, wanted to be able to read all of what Alex wrote without having to constantly battle with the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I will always be, only _one call away_ , when you want to curl up on the couch and watch a movie. Even if it means not paying much attention to said movie, because you're too busy watching me instead."

A battle she quickly lost. The tears broke free, at just the same moment a giggle burst forth. As she remembered the last time they had decided to stay in and watch a movie. It was one neither of them had seen yet. As matter of fact, Maggie still hadn't seen it. She was much too busy watching Alex, watching her reactions, listening to her laughter, listening and laughing at her yelling at the tv. The memory just made Maggie giggle even more.

"I will always be, only _one call away_ , when you can't sleep. When you need somebody to just talk to you about their day. To just tell you random things about their life from before you met them or even after. So that you can stop over thinking everything and finally let yourself relax."

Maggie remembered a night, several months ago now, when she couldn't sleep. She had tried everything, but sleep was still just out of her grasp. So she called Alex, or rather texted her first. Not wanting to risk waking her up with her phone ringing, beeping or whatever silly tone Alex had set it to. A text felt safer, as her phone was set to vibrate for text msgs. In the end it made no difference. Because within 30 seconds of sending the text message, Alex had called her.

And when Maggie answered the phone she was greeted with, " _Hi baby, don't worry you didn't wake me up. I was just reading_..." At that moment Maggie couldn't help the grin that lit up her face, or the way her heart rate sped up. Alex had called her _baby_. Maggie had called her girlfriend, _babe, baby, my girl_ and various others quite a few times. Always resulting in Alex blushing and smiling hugely. But now her girlfriend had just called _her, baby_ and dammit it almost turned her into a sappy puddle of goo.

"I will always be, only _one call away_ , when you have the most exciting news that you just can't wait to share. When you're absolutely bursting to just tell _somebody_ about something amazing that happened at work today."

Maggie wiped her eyes as she sat down. The last time she called Alex with some exciting news was when she was getting a promotion at work, Alex had squealed, really squealed down the phone. Which had made Maggie laugh. Even more so when she heard Alex shout away from the phone, " _Sorry, sorry, just excited and super proud of my amazing girlfriend!"_

She sometimes couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone who was always so proud of her. So proud to the point of telling everybody what she had accomplished.

It made Maggie's heart burst with pure happiness.

"I will always be, only _one call away_ , when you need to rant about life. When all the annoyances, frustrations, pent up anger and everything else that you have been holding back - needs to be let out. I'll happily sit and listen to every single thing you need to say."

That had actually happened fairly recently. Maggie had called Alex, annoyed beyond belief at the way some people felt it was perfectly acceptable to say disgustingly vile things to her, simply because she's a cop, who also happens to be a woman. But after ranting for a good 40 mins, she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Only to giggle when she heard Alex say, " _Sooo....can I go kick their asses now or_....?" She instantly felt better after that.

"I will always be, only _one call away_ , when you've been injured while working. No matter where I am or what I'm doing. None of that will matter, because I will drop everything to be by your side the entire time."

Just like that time she had been shot in the shoulder and Alex patched her up. Her girlfriend was always, always right by her side any other time she got even the tiniest scrape. Maggie never really liked needles, but with her girlfriend by her side, holding her hand, she didn't even notice them anymore.

"I will always be, only _one call away_ , when you aren't feeling good. I will bring you food, medicine, anything, just to make sure you feel better. Even if you call and ask me to not come over, I'll still be there. Because I'll always be here to take care of you."

When Maggie had gotten the flu just a few weeks ago, she had called Alex to let her know that she had to cancel their date. She was ill, felt horrible, sounded awful and looked miserable. So it came as a shock to her when there was a knock on her door. When she opened it to see her beautiful Alex, standing there, arms loaded with a few bags of groceries and other such items, the only thing Maggie could say was, " _is that medicine I took making me hallucinate?"_

Alex has just laughed and walked into the apartment to put the bags on a kitchen counter. Before turning back to Maggie who had closed the door and shuffled over to be closer, but not too close to her. Maggie has wrapped herself in a blanket and was making sure to keep some distance. After all she really didn't want to get Alex sick.

But of course Alex was having none of that. She just stepped right up to Maggie, and said, " _No, you're not hallucinating. And no I'm not leaving until you feel better. Get used to it Sawyer_." Before stepping even closer to kiss her cheek, then spinning on her heal and emptying the bags of groceries to put the stuff she had brought with her, away.

"I will always be, only _one call away_ , when you don't have anything to say, don't have anything to do, when you just want to be on the phone in silence. When you just want to sit in silence with another person."

That never happened too often. But on days it did, Maggie was again, so very thankful for Alex. For her understanding what it was that Maggie needed.

_Silence._

She always appreciated just sitting or standing in silence. But it was even better when holding hands with her best friend, her girlfriend, her Alex.

Maggie smiled when she remembered how Alex just grabbed her hand, pulled her up, out of her apartment and up to the roof of her building. How they stood watching the sunset, neither saying anything. How Alex never once let go of her hand, until she moved to stand behind Maggie, and wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist from behind. How Alex pulled Maggie back against her front. How her girlfriend just held her, hugging her in silence. How Maggie relaxed back against her, leaning her head against the front of Alex's shoulder.

How during all that, it was silent.

"I will always be, only _one call away_ , when you're crying, because you don't feel good enough. Because you got into an argument with your mum or your dad. Or when somebody at work just made you so angry, when you were already having a bad day, I will be there to wipe away your tears. To tell you how _incredible, amazing, strong, beautiful, wonderful, smart and perfect_ you are. Because you are all those things, and _so so much more_."

The tears streaming down Maggie's face by this point just couldn't be stopped. Every time she wiped them away, more appeared. But she realized they were very happy tears. Because it was only two weeks ago, when Maggie had called Alex, crying her heart out.

Crying so hard she could barely breathe, because she had gotten into an argument over the phone with her father. An argument about not being able to come home to Blue Springs for her parents 35th wedding anniversary party, because she couldn't get the time off work. Even though she had explained to her boss and practically begged him for just 3 days, he wouldn't budge.

When she had explained this to her father, he had just scoffed at her saying, " _This is why I told you it was a bad idea to move all the way out there. You should have stayed closer to your real home. To your family. The people who brought you into this world_...."

Maggie's heart shattered into millions of pieces listening her father's angry rant. Listening to him tell her that for the first time he was actually _disappointed_ in her. Because no matter what she said, how she explained to him how much she wanted to be there, he wouldn't have it. And in the end he had said, " _Forget it. We'll be fine without you_." Before hanging up on her.

When she had tried telling Alex this over the phone. Gasping for breath because she was crying so hard, Alex had calmly told her to slow down, take a deep breath and just breathe, she would be over in 15 minutes. To hold on, that she would be okay because they would figure something out.

Sure enough 14 and 1/2 minutes later (she had watched the clock), Maggie was opening the door to her girlfriend, and instantly falling into her arms, as a fresh wave of tears made their way down her cheeks.

After sitting curled up in Alex's lap on the couch for a good hour and half, she had finally managed to some what coherently, with only a small sob, here and there, tell Alex what happened. And Alex, like always, listened to her. Held her close, rubbed her back, and dried her tears. All while listening to her and re-assuring her that they would figure something out.

In the end, her incredible girlfriend had somehow managed to get Maggie's boss to not only let her have 3 days off work. But an entire _week_ off work. So that she could fly to Blue Springs, Nebraska to be with her family to celebrate her parents 35th Wedding Anniversary. She would be leaving in 2 days time. When she had called her parents back and told them the news, they were shocked speechless. Once that shock finally passed though, her father had apologized profusely and all but demanded that Maggie's, obviously wonderful girlfriend come home with her to Blue Springs, Nebraska. Because he needed to meet the woman who did this for his daughter.

Alex, although incredibly nervous at the thought of meeting her girlfriends parents, and family, readily agreed, which made Maggie so happy she all but jumped on her in a huge hug. Arms around her neck, legs around her waist. All while peppering her face with kisses. Until they ended up collapsing on the floor in a heap of giggles. Maggie hardly daring to let go of Alex, for fear that this was all a dream, because she didn't want to ever wake up.

"I will always be, only _one call away_ , until today....when you turn around...."

Slightly confused, she slowly turned around. A sob escaped Maggie, as she pressed her hands against her mouth. Her smile never once faltering, as she saw her girlfriend down on one knee. Her breath hitching when she saw the ring in her hands, eyes growing wide. Her legs felt like they might give out any second, so she got down on her knees, facing Alex, both hands over mouth, watching and waiting.

"I'll always be, only _one call away_ for you, for now, forever and after..." Alex smiled, before taking a deep breath to keep her emotions in check.

Maggie nodded, clasping her hands together under her chin.

"Because I like you, because I love you, because your mine, and because I want to be with you for the rest of forever." she paused closing her eyes as her voice cracked on those last three words. When she opened her eyes again to look at Maggie, she smiled, took a deep breath and continued.

"I will always be, only _one call away_. No matter what. Because I want you to be my wife." she paused again as tears of her own started making there was down her cheeks, and Maggie reached out to gently wipe them away.

"Maggie Sawyer, will you marry me? So that I can always be your, _one call_ for now, forever and for after, for whatever, whenever?" asked Alex quietly. 

Maggie smiled so big she was sure it could have been seen from the Moon. She nodded, tears flowing, heart racing. "Yes Alex. Yes, yes, yes, yes. My Alex, yes. _YES!!!_ "

Alex let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob before taking Maggie's left hand, and slipping the ring onto her ring finger. Maggie happily stared at it for a good 10 seconds, before sitting up and lunging at Alex. Holding her tightly in a hug as she cried tears of pure happiness. 

Alex laughed and cried and hugged her back just as tight. Pressing kisses to her cheek, her lips, everywhere she could reach.

———

Two days later they were in Blue Springs, Nebraska. Maggie couldn't keep the huge grin off her face when introducing her parents, siblings and many many other family members, to her Alex. Her best friend. Her fiancé. Her _one call away_. 

That weekend ended up not only being a 35th Wedding Anniversary party. But also a party for the newly engaged couple. The two beautiful woman who couldn't stop smiling no matter how hard they tried. Which honestly, wasn't that hard at all. They couldn't stop their happiness from showing. And everybody around them loved watching the happiness spread through everybody else.

Alex, thanks to Maggie's parents, stood up at the party to make a little speech after many others made their own.

"Hi everybody. As you know I just recently asked this gorgeous girl here to marry me and she said yes." said Alex, looking down at Maggie who grabbed her free hand, smiling. Everybody clapped and cheered, each with smiles of their own. "And today I'm here to celebrate the amazing couple who are the reason for her very existence. To celebrate 35 years of marriage." Once again the place filled with the sound of people clapping and cheering. Maggie's parents laughed.

"As I've watched and listened to the both of you talk about how you've made it this far. It's given me the faith in my relationship with your daughter, that we too, someday will be celebrating our 35th." she paused to wipe her eyes. And smiled when she noticed Mrs. Sawyer wiping hers, along with several others.

"Thank you for loving each other, loving this wonderful human being right here by my side, and letting me become a part of your amazing family. Here's to the both of you. 35 years and the many many more to come." Alex held up her glass along with everybody else. "To 35 years!"

"To 35 years!" was echoed around the room.

When she sat down again, and the room filled with multiple conversations, Maggie leaned into her side. She held her glass up to Alex and whispered, "to my _one call away_."

Alex smiled and whispered, "to _my now, my forever and after_ " and clinked her glass with Maggie's. Neither aware of the many eyes and ears watching and listening to them. Or the many smiles aimed at them. Or of the photo being taken of them. That would be presented to them at their wedding, in a beautiful frame.

With the words " _One Call Away, For Now, Forvever & After_" beautifully written underneath the photo.

For Maggie just felt so unbelievably lucky. She found the most perfect girl. And she knew that no matter what, Alex really would always be, _one call away, for now, forever and after_.

**Author's Note:**

> and once again, this really got away from me. writing some of this honestly hurt, I felt so bad for Maggie. and just want to hug her.
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
